


Sugar, Spice and Everything Difficult

by Zialltops



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Pregnancy, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:52:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zialltops/pseuds/Zialltops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was a villain, villains didn't get happy endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar, Spice and Everything Difficult

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry this isn't very interesting haha. ✌️✌️

It's not supposed to happen. Their life isn't this simple. They fight off evil of the week and do dangerous things to protect their livelihood. They don't take it easy. Killian knows they dont have time for this. 

It has only happened once without protection, in the morning back of Emma's bug when they were supposed to be watching the snow queen. Of course, the snow queen knew they were there, she'd frozen Emma's bloody vessel and took off. Killian had yelled and pushed on the doors but they were stuck in the center of a ice burg. How being freezing cold and angry lead to sex in the back seat with Emma's handprint etched on the fogged glass was beyond him. David and Elsa had dug them out. 

After that, emma instated they use precautions to prevent any...ahem-accidents. It was weird at first, but it was sex with emma. He would do that any day, even if he had to wear that damn sheath over himself.

But this-this-Wasn't supposed to happen. Snow, being her pure self, couldn't keep a secret to save her life. She'd blabbed her mouth when Killian was sitting in the middle of granny's, putting back a cup of coffee (he really did adore this world). 

He'd spit all over the table and dropped his cup on the floor the moment the women had said something. Everyone stared, Killian's voice rising louder than he'd hoped for.

"She's what?" 

Snow rasped her fingers on the table and fixed her scarf that hung loosely around her pale neck. "Emma's pregnant," she winced. Killian didn't move a muscle. He didn't know how to take the information in. 

What if emma didn't want it? What were they bringing this unborn child into? After what had happened to Baby Neal? What if it wasn't even his...

Killian got up from the table quickly and left snow hollering after him. He needed to get away for a while, think about this whole thing. Emma was having a baby. And it could be his. What if it was the flying monkeys? He wasn't about to raise some other mans kid. He loves emma, but that would break him.

He didn't even know how to raise children. He didn't even know he could have them! He'd always used a spell back in the enchanted forest. Sex on the jolly left no implications. 

But this wasn't the enchanted forest, this was Emma's world, where his seed could take and apparently it had.

What would Henry think? Gods, Dave was going to kill him.

Killian walked till he ran out of thoughts and he wound up at the shore, staring out along the bay. A kid. 

Killian wasn't the father type, and emma wasn't the mother type! Maybe...maybe they could put it up for adoption, like Emma had with Henry. Killian didn't even know if he wanted a baby. No, he knew he didn't. They couldn't. It would be cruel to bring a baby into this world. They were running and fighting for their lives every other day. Hell, the thing had been conceived while stuck in a frozen car. 

He spent all night on that beach, till the water had got to his feet and he stumbled back to granny's to get drunk off his ass and sleep the night away.

•_•

When he saw Emma next it was at the station. He'd been dragged in by David, cuffed to the man by his good arm. "Run in the family, aye?" He laughed roughly. 

Aparently being intoxicated in public was a bad thing. Maybe he didn't adore this realm as much as previously thought. 

"Sober up, captain." Was all charming had spat out before unlocking the cuff and throwing in a cell. Killian plopped himself down on the cot and put his hook behind his head. "It's bad form to take a mans flask, mate!" His head was pounding from a hangover last night and he was already shitfaced all over again. David gave him his king-knows-best face and pulled the steel doors open and let them clad shut. He knelt beside the bed and shook his head disapprovingly. "I know that snow told you." He sighed.

Killian turned his head and blinked at the sunlight shining in his eyes. "This had better not become a regular thing because I'm not going to let my grandchild grow up watching their drunkin dad get thrown in jail."

Killian laughed, sat up and looked over David where Emma was walking in. "Don't even know if it's mine, charming." 

He laid back down and closed his eyes as David left his cell. Emma didn't speak to him while he passed out, his mind clouded in rum.

When Killian opened his eyes next there was a wet rag on his forehead and he hissed loudly. "Son of a bitch," he blinked and started getting up. When he tried the door, it was locked tight and he tried to shake it.

"Dave! Unlock this damn door or so help me, I'll skin you!" He yelled. Someone rounded the corner with her arms crossed and he sighed. "Swan," he walked backwards and plopped back on the cot. "To what do I owe the pleasure?" He spat sarcastically.

Emma unlocked his cell and stepped inside just as David had. "Hook...what are you doing?" Her voice wasn't as disapproving as her fathers, but dripping with hurt. "I'm getting drunk, love, don't you know?" 

Emma placed a hand on his knee and looked down. Killian could tell she was struggling with herself at the moment and despite his bitter attitude, he wouldn't let his Swan hurt. 

"I know your pregnant, swan. Did you really tell snow and expect her not to go 'round spouting it off?" Emma glared at him for a minute before moving to sit beside Killian on the cot. He looked down, trying to figure out in his head what he should say next. She seemed to read his mind, she was always good at that when it came to him. "It's yours...I'm only a few weeks along, it's been three months since New York...it's yours, Killian." 

It was a sort of weight dropping from his shoulders. He was still scared, so scared. He wanted to keep his walls high and not let emma in, not let this...baby, break him. He wanted to be a better man for his Swan but this...he didn't think he was worthy of a good life with Emma. He was a villain, villains didn't get happy endings. 

Emma slid her fingertips down his palm and clasped their hands together as she used her other hand to wipe her eyes. Killian needed to do his best by her, he had to...had to try 

"It's alright. We'll be alright," he reached up with his hook and lifted up her chin. She gave him one of her soft smiles and leaned against him. "We've...got this far, we can figure this out...if you want to keep it-." Emma jerked up. "Keep it? Of course I want to keep it, Killian! You don't?" Her eyebrows knitted together. He sighed. 

"That's not what I meant. I mean I'll be here no matter what you decide. If you want to...raise our baby together or...or even give it up, I'll stand by you, okay love?"

It wasn't what emma wanted to hear, he knew, but she settled back into him and let a few more tears trickle down her cheeks. "I want to keep it, Killian...I...I want Henry to have a little brother or sister and...I want a child to raise. I couldn't do that with Henry, like...like my mom and dad didn't get to...do with me. That's why they had Neal."

Killian listened to her talk. He liked to hear her talk, her chest would rumble powerfully. It was a good feeling. Reminded him that she was really here, with him. "Do you want it?" He'd hardly hear the worlds they had been so small. 

"I...I think I want it. I don't not want it. It been three hundred years and I've never...wanted to have children. But I think I'll want it...later on I mean. I'll want everything that comes with it, but I just need to learn how." Emma took it at that and helped him up slowly. Killian smiled and followed her, his hand still in hers. He'd want this. He could learn to.

•_•

Nothing was going to ruin this day. Sure, nothing was exactly threatening their still unborn child, something would, something always did. Emma had gone into labor three hours before and every second felt like a lifetime.

They decided not to know the sex until the baby was born, which was hard because they barley had anything for it. No exes amount of baby clothes. At least they had diapers, which Killian was excited about. They didn't have those where he was from, but he'd never really experienced changing a baby. This whole thing was going to be a new experience.

They'd dressed him, Snow, Regina and charming (emma had insisted) in hospital uniforms. They were getting ready to deliver. Deliver their child. To say he was scared was one hell of an understatement.

David kept covering his eyes and Snow kept grinning at her daughter, holding her hand and working her through the contractions. 

Killian was in the corner of the room having a minor breakdown. Doctor Whale was trying to get him back over but trying to hide his smile all at once. "Come on, You can do it. Emma needs you,"

He must have thought it was funny that Killian was reacting in such a way. He panted and his hand shook. "I-I can't, oh...gods, it's too much." He shook his head.

Charming came over and helped Killian to the bed where Emma was, sweat trickling down her forehead and making her hair wet. "When Emma was born, I was the same way." He told him. "She's going to be alright, she needs you. Just calm down," he soothed. In the last eight or so months, he and charming spent a lot of time talking about being dads, charming would give him tips, and Killian would listen. He was going to be his father in law in a few more months, anyways. When he married his swan.

Emma contracted again, and cried out. Killian flinch. Instead of fleeing, he was right by her, taking her hand though he was still shaking. Dr. Whale and two nurses were working to ease emma through it. Killian didn't look when she started to push. He wanted to stay with Emma, wanted to curl up in her shoulder and hide there or something. 

Whale looked up at them all. "I can see the head, Emma! Just a little more." He insisted. Emma breathed in deep and pushed again. Killian held his own breath. Once they were past the shoulders, it was over rather quickly, and the doctor was holding a purple and blue bundle of screaming and crying. 

Killian couldn't stop the smile that broke out on his face. They got a towel around the baby and whale handed Killian a pair of sizers that he used to cut the umbilical cord. Then, they lifted the baby onto Emma chest to clean it up.

Clean her up. "It's...its a girl, swan its a girl." His eyes welled up but they swept their baby girl away for a moment before he could even get a good look at her. 

Luckily-for them-they staid in the room with her while they cleaned her up and checked her over. They put her in a dipper and wrapped her up in a pink blanket while they cleaned emma up as well.

Everything seemed to settle, and everyone was standing around with bright eyes. Hook stood, but kept his shaking hand on Emma's. 

David walked over with their daughter in his arms. "Would you liked to hold your daughter, Captain?" He smiled. Killian let go of Emma's hand gently and let David walk closer to them. He took off his hook or wanting to hurt the baby. He didn't know how to hold her.

Snow helped him with his arms, cradling the baby's head with his good hand. He was stiff and nervous but a joyful cry erupted from him. He sat in the chair beside emma and nearly sobbed at her. "Oh, love she's so beautiful," he rubbed this thumb along her little head gently. She was so tiny.

Emma sat up in the bed and ran her fingers over her baby's head. She hiccuped, then cried. The both smiled and Killian went to shush her. "Shh, It's okay, shhh love. Papas right here, my little duckling," he kissed her head. 

She'd grow into a beautiful swan one day but she would always be his little duckling.

•_•

The did as her mother did with Neal and hid the babies name till her ceremony. It was more like a baby shower, where everyone brought presents and ate cake. It was amazing.

Killian had never seen so many happy people. Had never felt so damn proud.

He sat beside emma in a chair, they had decided to have the get together at the loft. Emma gave him a nod and he cleared his throat to get everyone's attention. They gathered near, hushing, snow holding little one year old Neal in her arms. She was early bouncing in joy.

Emma smiled. "Everyone, me and Killian are...very happy to welcome our daughter to this world." She looked up at him and breathed a long, full breath and smiled. 

"This is Jack Ann Jones. When me and Emma first met, we climbed a beanstalk where Jack the Goan slayer spent her last days and...while it wasn't our best memory, it was still our first. And it's...where I fell in love with Emma. We thought it was only fitting that...every time we look at our little girl we remember why we are what we are today." He lent over and kissed Emma's lips gently, sweetly. 

Little JJ yawned, Everyone just awed at her. Her cute little button nose, which she got from Emma, and her high cheekbones she got from her papa. She was perfection all wrapped up in a little blanket with 'Jack' etched in the corner. 

They could do this. Killian would be the father his own papa never was.


End file.
